Accel Sentai Deltaranger
by FirebirdArcher21
Summary: Aliens have plans to control Earth, only one Police Force has the power to stop it, Enter! Accel Sentai Deltaranger! Please Read and Review!


**This is my first attempt of doing a Sentai fic, so please be nice and guide me, and when you guys read this, i know how close it is to Dekaranger, but bear with me. I love Dekaranger, and i wanted to write something like it. This is set in the Future. Btw please read my other fics also! Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, I only own the characters that appear in this fic.**

**Accel Sentai Deltaranger**

**Episode 1: Deltaranger! On Patrol!**

A group of 11 year old boys were playing football close to an abandoned warehouse. The boys were enjoying the sport but someone accidentally kicked the ball to hard and it flew over the fence and into the warehouse.

"Kou, go get it." one of the boys told the one who kicked it too hard, the others agreed to it. So the boy, Kou, climbed over the fence and walked into the warehouse. He kept on looking for the ball in dimming light within the factory.

"Where could it be?" Kou asked himself before he saw it by some boxes. He jogged towards the ball and picked it up. Then he noticed something, a red light on the floor. So, curious of what it was, he crept towards the light. As he does so, he began to hear voices. Hiding, he saw two monsters talking to each other.

"What do you mean you couldn't carry it out?!" one said, this one had blue skin and yellow eyes, its armour was yellow and pink striped and he was wearing a grey hat.

"I mean the normal police were after me and the blasted Delta Police was catching up with me!" the other answered. This one had violet skin, and its eyes were like stained glass skin, blue in colour, his armour was the same as the skin.

"The Delta Police are in our way for too long now!" Kou flinched and accidentally knocked something to the ground, making a banging noise. The two monsters heard the noise and looked around before they walked towards the source of the noise. Kou tried to hid but there was no place else and the two monsters found him.

"Well what do we have here?" the violet monster said.

"A little eavesdropper that's for sure. Boy, you know you shouldn't be out here on your own?" the first one said in a mocking tone of a caring person. "Well, regret ever making the decision of coming here, boy!" the monster's tone change back to normal before he grabbed the boy and threw him over to the other side. Kou landed painfully to the ground. The two walked over to the young boy.

"Die!" the violet one said. But before they could do anything explosion appeared in front of them, stopping them from moving any closer to Kou.

"Sokomadeda!" a voice shouted and bursting into the scene was a man in a brightly coloured suit, most of it was red with some black on it. The black made a small '1' on the upper body. His glove were white and on the left wrist was a watch like device which was black mainly, with two red buttons and around the round bit on the watch, was a red circle, the watch was on a black gauntlet covering thearm. His helmet was red, with black visors and on the side of the helmet were red headlight light similar to a siren on a police car, on the forehead a black 'v'. On his sliver belt were two red and white magnums.

"Who do you think you are!" the blue skinned monster demanded.

The red man slowly brought his right arm across to his left shoulder and closed his fist "The fiery courage that purges the evil from the world! Deltared!" Deltared told them before he pointed at them with the same hand.

"Deltaranger...you always have to get in our way!" the violet one exclaimed before the blue monster brought out two small silver ball and threw it at Deltared, the two balls broke up and out came ten silver robot creatures, the eyes look like skull eyes. "Get him!" he ordered and they charged at him.

Deltared wasted no time either, he ran towards the horde of robot. He jump kicked the first one and roundhouse kicked the next one and punched the third one before he took out his magnums and showed them. "Delta Magnums," he said before began firing at the robots. His style reminds us of the fictional Gun-Kata (Equilibrium!), shooting at them with fierce precision. He then converted them into sword mode. "Delta Magnum! Sword Mode, On!" he announced before he charged at them.

Deltared, slashed the robot creatures to his whims until he finished off the last of them, blowing all of them up. "You're next!" Deltared said, pointing at the monsters. Then the violet monster charges at the Deltaranger but Deltared jumped over the violet monster and converted the magnums back to gun mode and began firing at the monster while somersaulting. Landing safely, he pointed his right gun at the blue skinned monster and pointed the other gun at the violet monster's back. He began firing. Though the violet one took a great deal of bullets, the blue one blocks all of it with its sword. Then the blue one charges at the ranger, but the warrior changes his magnums into sword mode again and parried the monster's blade. Then the monster aimed a thrust into the red ranger's head, but the red ranger moved his head to dodge the attack and kicked the monster's gut, making some distance. Converting his swords back into its normal gun mode, he began firing at the monster again, forcing it to the ground beside the violet monster.

"Zezobaraga, Kugachi, you two are under arrest for illegal arms smuggling! I am charging you for that offence!" the Deltaranger said, brining up a badge. On the badge was a blue gem in the middle, surrounding it was a black plate with an 'X' and a circle around the 'X' on it. On the top of the badge was a button, Deltared pushes the button and the blue gem flashes, scanning Zezobaraga, the blue monster and Kugachi, the violet monster.

"What the hell are you doing!" Zezobaraga demanded. Then the 'X' light up.

"Confirm, begin deletion!" Deltared announced, bringing his magnums up and began firing again at the two. But Zezobaraga pushed Kugachi in between the bullets and the former to save himself. Then Zezobaraga disappeared, Kugachi fell to one knee. "Delta Magnum, Sword Mode! Single Mode!" Deltared announced changing them into sword mode and combined them together to make a bigger sword. Then the sword starts to glow red hot. Deltared runs at Kugachi, "Single Sword Slash!" he announced the name of the attack before he does a horizontal slash through the waist of Kugachi.

Kugachi blew up in a fiery defeat as his screamed, but he survived the initial explosion and data like projections appeared on him "What's going on?" he said before he disappeared.

"Delete Complete!" Deltared said and he finally realized that Zezobaraga has escaped. "Oh man! The other one got away!" he said before his suit dematerializes to reveal a young man who seemed around his late teens, early twenties. His hair was tied to a ponytail and his uniform was black with red lines on it and a badge with the initials 'D.P.' and with a symbol of a sword on it, on the back read 'Delta Police' in red, on his left wrist still had the watch like device. "Captain Inuga is not going to like this." He said before he noticed Kou holding his football. "You shouldn't be around here, it's dangerous here. Go home before your parents get worried." He said after he walked up to the boy. He patted Kou's head soon after, Kou complied and left for his friends. "Have to get back to H.Q."

-x------------x-

"HA!" a voice cried as a person, a girl, used her fencing sword against another girl. The two were on even terms in fencing, both unable to land a hit on each other. Then the two had their fencing swords against the other blade.

"Not bad Alice," the shorter one said before the hold was broken off and the two continued their duel.

As that happens, a young man with slightly spiky hair and wearing a uniform similar to the human form of Deltared, only difference is that the red is replaced by dark blue, was sniping the wooden targets in a firing range with expertise. He laid there calmly as he shoots down each target.

"This is actually a good day for me," the young man said before he fired another shot.

Meanwhile, another person, wearing the usual kendo uniform was practicing Kendo in a room on his own. He continued bringing his shinai up and thrusting it down while doing quick steps with his feet.

"Must..." he said as he thrusts his sword down, "work..." he thrust it down again, "hard!" he thrusts it down again and continued repeating his words and continued the same movements. Then the speakers were turned on.

"Excuse me, but Captain Inuga would like to see these four..." the announcer said, "Hiro Minami," then the Kendo fighter stopped and took off his helmet, revealing young man with bleached hair.

"Finally," he said before he walked away.

"Kouhei Takato," then the sniper stopped firing his bullets and took off his goggles as he stood up.

"Looks like I'm up," the man in the Delta Police uniform said.

"Alice Akechi and Saya Kikuchi as soon as possible, please?" then the two girls doing fencing stopped and ooh it was so close! The shorter one stopped her fencing sword right in front of the taller girl.

"Ah?! I was so close!" the shorter one whined before she took off her helmet, revealing a really cute girl with bleach hair.

"Well unlucky Saya," the taller said before she took off her helmet, revealing a beautiful girl with long hair. "Come on, Captain Inuga needs to see us." Then the two girls went to the changing rooms.

-x--------------x-

Within the main room of the building, a man with white hair and glasses was waiting in his chair for the four people he called for, the room he was in was really high-tech, a huge computer screen on each wall of this octagonal room, well except for the wall behind him, in the middle of the room had a table like device that had projections hovering over it. In the room with him was a woman probably 32 years old in a lab coat.

Then the door slid open, "Coming in," the human appearance of Deltared said as he walked in. He stopped, "Officer Keisaku Akira, reporting for duty, Captain Inuga, sir!" he saluted.

"Ah Kei, I was about to call for you," Captain Inuga said as he got up from his seat. "Good work on capturing Kugachi, but I cannot believe that Zezobaraga has escaped."

"It was my fault, sir. I should have been more aware of that criminal's craftiness," Kei replied. "I accept responsibility for letting him escape like that." He looked down.

"Don't be like that; after all we are not robots, so we cannot be perfect. No matter how well we have been training, we still make mistakes. And besides it was only you on the field at the time, you had no back up." Captain Inuga said as he walked towards Kei. "Of course, if you had a team to back you up, then you could have captured both Kugachi and Zezobaraga." Captain Inuga added, Kei was suspicious of Captain Inuga at the moment as he looked straight at his superior.

"Sir, what are you trying to tell me?" Kei asked.

"I'm trying to say that you are going to be part of a team," Captain Inuga told him. Kei doesn't like this one bit.

"But why? You know what happened last time when I had someone with me! He lost his life because of me!" Kei argued. "Why do you trust me with the lives of these people?"

"Calm down Kei, I understand but you need to learn to let go of that," Captain Inuga pleaded.

Kei didn't like that, "Let go? Let GO? He died because of my incompetence! If I wasn't so slow he would've been alive now!"

Captain Inuga couldn't agree with this, "But you have grown stronger, there is no way that that incident could ever happen again and plus these people are one of the best in each and different fields." He said before he remembered something.

Captain Inuga remembered last time but he was certain that it wasn't Kei's fault, 'After all, he sacrifices himself to save Kei," he thought to himself before the door slid open, coming in were the four people from before.

"Coming in," Hiro said, wearing his Delta Police uniform which is similar to Kei's but red is placed by green, Alice and Saya were wearing the female version of the uniform, only difference is that they have skirts and Alice has yellow lines whereas Saya had white lines on hers. Kouhei didn't need to change his uniform. "Hiro Minami, Kouhei Takato, Alice Akechi and Saya Kikuchi are reporting for duty, Captain Inuga, sir!"

"Sorry to disturb you during your trainings, officers," Captain Inuga said before he introduced Kei, "This, my young officers, is Officer Keisaku Akira otherwise known as Deltared. My most trusted policeman around." Kei didn't care as he bowed and crossed his arms soon after.

"Isn't he a bit too young to be part of the Delta Police," Hiro commented, but Saya didn't like that comment.

"Hey! Don't forget I'm around his age too and you didn't care!" Saya defended Kei, Hiro was about to say something but he stopped.

"Kei has been part of the Delta Police all his life, and he is the best of the best in this Force's Earth Branch. And because of your expertise in each of your own individual skill, I am putting you four under his command." Captain Inuga told them, but Kei suddenly said.

"No, you are not; let them be placed in their own unit...away from me." He told his superior.

"Kei, are you still not going to be part of this team?" Captain Inuga turned to Kei and asked.

"No, because I am not going to let these people get in my way when there are criminals on the loose," Kei said coldly.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Just because you are Deltared, it doesn't mean that you get to act all high and mighty," Saya told him then Kei walks towards the door behind her and the other three. "Just where are you going? Hey! I am not done yet!"

"I'm going on patrol. If that is okay with you, sir?" he stopped and replied before he turned and asked Captain Inuga who seemed reluctant.

"Fine," Captain said and Kei left the room. "He needs some air."

"What the hell! Who does that guy think he is! I can't believe I actually defended that guy" Saya said.

"But it can't be help since he is more experienced than all of us," Alice said. "He might want people who are as good as him to join him."

"But still that was still quite harsh of him to say that to us." Kouhei calmly said.

"Well I think we shouldn't let that kid be our leader," Hiro said.

"That's not it, he is just being stubborn since he is so used to be a lone wolf for a while now," the woman in the lab coat finally said.

"And you might be?" Hiro asked.

"Ah I forgot, this is Mai, she is the scientist behind the technology here we have here in the Earth Branch of Delta Police." Captain Inuga introduced.

"Nice to meet you four, I'm going to brief you about the equipment you four are about to use," she said before she brought out a suit case and placed it on the table. "This are the Accel Changers, vital components that turns you into a Deltaranger," she said as she opened the case, revealing four watch like device similar to the one Kei has, but the red is replaced by four different colours, dark blue, green, yellow and white, one colour on each watch.

Hiro took the green Accel Changer, Kouhei took the dark blue Accel Changers, and the girls did the same and took the Accel Changers of their respective colours.

"And this is the Judgment Badge, it tell us whether the suspect is actually guilty or innocent," Mai said after she held up the same badge that Kei used when he scanned Zezobaraga and Kugachi. "So, any questions?"

Saya then asked, "How come it can tell us whether the suspect is guilty or not?"

-x--------------x-

As this happens, Zezobaraga was giving his money to an unknown being who gave him a syringe with a weird green liquid in it.

-x--------------x-

Kei was in his patrol car driving his way around town to clear his head. "Why does Captain Inuga want me to lead people after what happen before?" he asked himself before he heard an explosion. Noticing the fire blazing, he turned the siren on and drove straight towards the source.

Once he arrives, he got out of the car and saw many people running away scared, he then noticed in the middle of the crowd was Zezobaraga scaring the people around him. Then Kei brought up his Accel Changer. "Accelerate!" he shouted before he pushed the top button on the watched, "Delta Henshin!" he then spins the red circle on the watch.

Red data like projection appeared around Kei's body and closes up on him to make his Deltaranger suit. Then particles start to envelope his head and made his helmet. The siren on his helmet light up, and the number '1' on his suit was burning up.

Kei then takes out his Delta Magnums and began running through the crowds and once that there was no one in the way and out of harm's way, he began firing at Zezobaraga. Zezobaraga blocked all the shots.

"You again! I've had enough of your and luckily I have the men to fight for me!" Zezobaraga said before he threw five balls in the sky. Then around 30 robots appeared, "Get him, Skulbots!" Zezobaraga commanded and the Skulbots began swarming him. Kei reacted by firing at the robots.

-x--------------x-

"...and that's how the Judgment Badge knows whether the suspect is guilty or not." Mai answered Saya question but everyone else in the room, other than Captain Inuga were lost and confused.

"Wait can you explain it again?" Hiro asked again.

"NO!" everyone else shouted at him, other than Captain Inuga.

Then the alarm went off and Mai was already on it. "Trouble in the city square! Bringing it up on the screen," the one of the huge computer screen flashed, showing Deltared's fight against Zezobaraga.

"Kei's already on it, I want you four to go there and back him up!" Captain Inuga ordered and Saya and Hiro were about to say something but Kouhei stopped them by placing his hands on their shoulder.

"Save it for later, right now there are lives to be saved." Kouhei told them before all four of them left the room.

-x--------------x-

Arriving at the scene, they saw Kei fighting against the robot henchmen. Kei kept on firing and firing at them but there were too many of them.

The four then brought up there Accel Changers. "Ready!" Kouhei said.

"Ready!" the other three followed.

They all pressed the top button on the Changers, "Accelerate!" they all shouted. "Delta Henshin!" they spun the circular item (known as the Acceller) similarly to Kei. This caught the attention of Kei and Zezobaraga

For Kouhei, blue data like projection appeared around Kouhei's body and closes up on him to make his blue Deltaranger suit. Then particles start to envelope his head made his Deltablue helmet. The sirens on his helmet light up and the '2' on his suit was burning up.

Similarly for Hiro, green data like projection appeared around Hiro's body and closes up on him to make his green Deltaranger suit. Then particles start to envelope his head made his Deltagreen helmet. The sirens on his helmet light up and the '3' on his suit was burning up.

For Alice, yellow data like projection appeared around her body and closes up on her to make her yellow Deltaranger suit. Then particles start to envelope her head made her Deltayellow helmet. The sirens on her helmet light up, and the '4' on his suit was burning up.

And finally for Saya, white data like projection appeared around her body and closes up on her to make her white Deltaranger suit that also had pink accents on it. Then particles start to envelope her head made her Deltawhite helmet. The sirens on her helmet light up, and the '5' on his suit was burning up.

"The Flowing Will to carry out Justice! Deltablue!" Kouhei said as he slowly brought his left arm across and pointed at the enemy soon after.

"The Sparking Ability to catch the culprits! Deltagreen!" Hiro said as he slowly brought his right arm across and pointed at the enemy soon after.

"The Everlasting Strength to protect those in need! Deltayellow!" Alice said as she does the same thing like Kouhei.

"The Caring Heart who heals the pain of others! Deltawhite!" Saya said as she does the same thing like Hiro.

"Accel Sentai!" They shouted, "Deltaranger!" then showed their Judgment Badge at Zezobaraga.

"Those idiots..."Kei told himself as he continued firing at the Skulbots. He converts his Delta Magnum into sword mode and continued slashing at them.

"So you have back up...no matter, that won't be able to stop me! Get them!" Zezobaraga told them.

The four new Deltarangers then charge at the horde of Skulbots that were too busy fighting Deltared. All of them jumped and did a flying side kick at the ones closes to him. They landed and were close to Deltared.

"Happy that we've come and saved your ass?" Deltawhite asked Deltared who didn't make any comeback.

"Split up and take on as many as you can," Deltared ordered. "Be sure not to get in my way." He added.

The four followed his orders and all of them went to take on their own groups of Skulbots. Kouhei jumped around and kicked two of them before he took out his gun. "Delta Sniper!" he shouted tha name of the weapon and began firing at them once he landed. He then took out a sword from the barrel of the sniper rifle like weapon. "Delta Sword!" he then charged at the remaining Skulbots in front of him and began slashing through them.

Hiro charged at them and took out his Delta Sword and began slashing at them with fierce accuracy. His sword fighting style was fierce against the mindless drones. He kept on slashing those around him before one of the Skulbots tried to kick but Hiro used this as leverage and jumps high into the sky performing a back flip. During that time he places his sword as the barrel of a smaller version of the Delta Sniper, "Delta Gun!" he called out the name of the weapon before he fires at them in mid-air. All of them were destroyed.

Alice and Saya were back to back as they fired shots from their own version of the Delta Guns, the Delta Pistol. They both fired at the horde of robots around them before they both decided to go short range, so they took out the barrel of their pistols, and the barrel automatically grew longer into a rapier like weapon. "Delta Rapier!" the two girls shouted as they thrust their weapons at the Skulbots.

Deltared continued firing at the Skulbots as he tried making his way through them to get to Zezobaraga, he then converts his Delta Magnums into sword mode and slashes through them. Once he finally reached Zezobaraga, he slashes at him but Zezobaraga blocked just in time and tried cutting his head off but luckily Deltared ducked under the blade and jumped away from Zezobaraga. Once he landed, the other Deltarangers were gathering around him, they were surrounded by hordes of Skulbots.

"There are so many of them!" Alice told them.

"Well don't just stand there," Kei sighed and took out a chip from his belt buckle and places it in his slot on his Accel Changer.

"_Fire Chip!"_

Then Kei's Delta Magnums starts to charge up with fire. Kei pulled the trigger and fired fire powered bullets at the hordes of Skulbots before he made a clear line between him and Zezobaraga. Kei then charge at Zezobaraga. The others were standing awe.

"Suge..." Saya said.

"I guess we should try it too!" Hiro encourage before he took out a chip from his belt buckle, other followed him.

"_Thunder Chip!" _

Then Hiro's sword began charging with lightning, he charged at the horde and slashed through them. All of them blew up.

"_Blizzard Chip!" _

Kouhei's Delta Sniper was charged with ice. Kouhei then fired the ice at the Skulbots. And the monsters were frozen before Alice placed her chip in.

"_Earth Chip!"_

Alice fired earth based bullets that destroyed the frozen Skulbots.

"_Wind Chip!"_

Saya then fired high compressed air that pierced through the Skulbots, disabling them. All of the Skulbots around the four were destroyed.

Kei's fight was going well against the Zezobaraga, Zezobaraga did a downward slash with his sword but Kei blocked it with the Delta Mangum in sword mode on his left hand before he slashed the monster with the Delta Magnum on his right hand. Then did a slash with both swords, he kicked the monster in gut but instead of the monster flying away, Deltared used this as a way for him to get some distance from Zezobaraga and fired at the monster in midair. Once he landed, he combined the Delta Magnums together to make a bigger gun, "Delta Magnum! Burst Mode!" he commanded. He took firm stance as he aimed the Magnum at Zezobaraga. "Burst Magnum Shot!" he called out the name of the attack before he pulled the trigger that sends an energy sphere at Zezobaraga, defeating him.

"Good job!" Kouhei said in broken English as the four ran up towards him. Kei thought he could finally rest but he heard Zezobaraga laughing.

"What?" Kei said to himself.

"Hahaha! I am going to kill you! I'm going to kill you with this!" he said holding up the syringe with the green liquid. He then stabs the syringe into him and he grew large, at least 50 stories high. "Prepare to be killed! Deltarangers!"

"What to do?" Hiro asked Kei who then takes out another chip from his belt, and places it inside his Accel Changer.

"_Machine Chip!"_

He held the Accel Changer close to his helmet, "Delta Machine!" he said before he spun the Acceller on his Accel Changer.

"_Delta Racer!"_

From the Delta Police H.Q., the road in front of the building starts to lift up and coming out of it was a giant red and white car with six wheels, four small ones on the front and two bigger ones on the back. Kei made a superhuman jump into the cockpit of the giant car, known as the Delta Racer. He sat behind the wheel and took off the Accel Changer from his left wrist and places it on the wheel on the cockpit.

"Accel Henkei!" Kei commanded before he pressed the bottom button on the Accel Changer. Then the Delta Racer took a more humanoid shape. The wheels on the back became the shoulders as the side part of the Delta Racer became arms. The front parts of Delta Racer elongate itself to become legs. The back of the Delta Racer opened up to reveal a head. "AccelOh! On Patrol!"

"What!"Zezobaraga said as AccelOh ran towards the gigantic monster. AccelOh took out a gun from the left arm and began firing at the monster. Once he got close to the monster, AccelOh punched the monster in the gut before he fired the gun at the monster right in the face sending the monster away. AccelOh continued firing at the monster, before Deltared decided to end it by spinning the Aceller on the Accel Change which is on the steering wheel.

"_Final Attack!"_

"Final Blast!" Deltared announced the name of the attack, then AccelOh pulled the trigger, sending a highly energized beam at Zezobaraga.

"NO!! I will not go down like this!" Zezobaraga announced but he blew up in defeat.

"Delete Complete! You're down!" Deltared said as he made a thumb down for Zezobaraga.

-x--------------x-

"I guess I can try and lead you guys for now," Kei told them as they were walking back. All of them were in civilian form.

"See, you should be happy that we saved your ass, because if we didn't, you wouldn't be able to capture Zezobaraga at all," Saya told Kei.

"You guys saved me? To tell you the truth, I'm the one who did most of the work, all you guys did was getting in my way," Kei told her.

"What was that!" she shouted at him.

"Well it's the truth!" Kei shouted back.

"You ungrateful bastard! After all that I did for you!" Saya told him.

"Well what did you do?! All you did was shout at me and get in my way!" Kei said.

"Those two do really get on well in such a short time, huh?" Kouhei asked Alice and Alice nodded in response.

"More like an old married couple," Alice told him but both Kei and Saya heard this despite the noise the two made.

"Hey! I heard that!" Saya said.

"WE'RE NOT AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!!!" Both Kei and Saya shouted at Alice and Kouhei who were now scared of the two.

"AH! Hiro! Save us!" Alice and Kouhei said as they hid behind him, by now Kei and Saya went back to their argument.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm just standing here," Hiro said.

"_With this, the five warriors are brought together. And together they shall protect those in need!" _The narrator ominously said.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! KEI-KUN WA BAKA!!!!!" Saya shouted at Kei.

"WHO'S THE IDIOT!!!!!" Kei shouted back at her.

"What to do with these two?" Kouhei, Alice and Hiro pleaded.

"_Boy, this is going to be a long story."_

(End)

* * *

**Yay!!!!! I finished the first chapter of this Fanfic, hope you guys like it. This is my first attempt at a Sentai Fic so please tell me if i've done it right to make it more Sentai-ish than Power Ranger-ish. BTW please review it!!! **


End file.
